100 Tales of the Warden
by Sopheryl
Summary: 100 drabbles about a M!Mahariel Warden. Rated for later chapters. Expect serious things, silly things, and all in between. Rated for later chapters. Warden/Zevran will be around.
1. Hello Future, Nice To Meet You

**_Quick fiction note: _**_This is a series of_ _word drabbles because they're easier. Most of these are going to be about my super hippy Dalish Warden who is a rogue_. _If there's romance in the particular drabble my Warden will probably be coupled with Zevran because that's just how these things turn out. There are spoilers here and there. Read the beginning part of each one for the theme, characters, spoilers, setting, and other notes._

_There's no real time line here. These drabbles are going to be all over the damn place.  
><em>

_Title: Hello Future, Nice to Meet You_

_Theme: Introduction_

_Characters: Lichae (M!Maharial), Meyhe (Mabari), and Zevran. Mention of other companions._

_Spoilers: General game spoilers, but nothing too specific.  
><em>

_Setting: Post-game_

_Notes: An idea that wasn't really big enough to turn into a fic, so here we are. Though, the drabble sort of ran away from me. Also, lawlz, starting at the end. _

* * *

><p>So, that was it. No more Blight. No more Archdemon. No more war. More importantly, there was no more clan, no more need to wander, and now there was no goal.<p>

He sat at the window of his given room, staring out. Denerim was busy rebuilding structures and recovering bodies, burning Darkspawn corpses and celebrating their defeat. Did they have any idea of what had been done to make this day happen?

Lichae ran his hands through his hair. Still wet. The first thing he'd asked for when he'd woken up was a bath. He wanted to get all this behind him. All this war, all the filth that stained his hands loomed over him like a great shadow. It felt as if Fel'Harel himself was scratching at the door, whining and laughing and whispering of all the great tricks he still had left to play on the people of this land.

He just wanted to go. He wanted to stop seeing nightmares when he closed his eyes. He couldn't sit in the window for the rest of his days with the title of Warden Commander. He didn't even want the title. What did he know of leadership? Alistiar had refused it, saying that he had never wanted attention like that anyway.

It was as much personal as it was political - Anora had made it perfectly clear that a king could hardy lead the Wardens as well.

A knock on the door made his mind return to reality and he looked over. "Yes?" He called, running a hand through his hair to brush back the odd strands falling into his face.

The door opened and Meyhe ran in, bouncing his way into Lichae's lap, stubby tail wagging.

"No less than three chambermaids were chasing him around because he wouldn't leave Alistair alone," Zevran stated, following the Mabari in at a much more relaxed rate. He sounded amused, and why wouldn't he?

"I told him to watch Alistair," Lichae said, scratching Meyhe behind the ears. "Who's a good boy? You are! Following my orders so well! You will keep Fen'Harel from Alistair's scent, won't you? Yes you will!" When he looked up, he frowned. Zevran looked as if he was barely containing a laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Did you hear? Oghren left this morning, as did Sten-"

"And Leliana left last night, Wynne left to return to the tower the day before yesterday, Morrigan disappeared right after the battle, Shale wandered off to who knows where." Lichae looked back out the window. "Alistair is king. You're the last one."

"The last one?"

"Everyone's gone, or they have a whole new set of responsibilities. Alistair…He asked me to be the Warden Commander. Can you imagine?" Lichae frowned.

"The Warden Commander. Hmm…" Zevran spoke slowly and softly, tasting the words as if they were wine. "It has a certain ring to it, no? Ah, you deserve it. You helped to end the Blight, placed a king on Orzammar's throne, found the ashes of Andraste Herself, and all with such style." He made his way over slowly, taking a lock of hair at Lichae's temple and beginning to braid it back. "And let's not forget helped the Circle of Magi, fended off several attacks from Antivan Crows, and escaped from a prison all by yourself. You are a perfect candidate for the command."

"I never wanted this, any of it." Lichae pulled his head back and stood, displacing Meyhe. "I feel restless. This is not the life I wanted or ever imagined. And it's…I can't be Warden Commander."

"I do not see why not, mi amore." Zevran patted Meyhe's head when the Mabari whined.

"You're going to leave eventually. Just like everyone else." Lichae sounded as if he were already mourning the event. "If I'm not the Warden Commander, then maybe…maybe I can follow."

"..It is true. A land of dogs is no place for a Crow, I'm afraid." Zevran smiled. "Though, I didn't wanted to tell you for a bit longer. The court is secure. I have left instructions to make sure there will be limited chances for assassination in the future, and told the guards about every place that I would attack from. I have fulfilled my usefulness here."

Lichae pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. He got a headache every time he thought about what was ahead, and his stomach would jump and knot itself cruelly. It wasn't fair. He'd thought of their group as a new clan, and now it was falling apart.

No, it wasn't falling. It was already fallen.

"You're leaving, then." Lichae couldn't bear to look at Zevran. "When?"

"In a week or so."

"And what're you going to do?"

"Well, let me put it this way my dear Warden." Zevran pulled Lichae back into a hug. Lichae hadn't even heard him move. That was Crow training, he supposed. "I am allowed to have aspirations now, yes? Well, perhaps I aspire to make certain that I'm safe."

Lichae twisted slightly, looking at Zevran over his shoulder. "Safe?"

"Yes. Myself, and you by association. After all, you are rather terrible at hiding your affections in public. The Crows are certain to find out I'm alive eventually, unless you plan to keep me indoor at all times. Am I to be your kept man?"

"As if you could be caged." Lichae smiled.

"This is true. Ah, then I shall have to make myself known. I simply plan to make the first move against my former allies. And while I would enjoy bringing you and your Mabari to watch my back-"

"You don't want me to come." Lichae removed himself from Zevran's arms, taking a few steps to put himself out of arm's length. "You're leaving me, then."

"What? You misunderstand."

"No, I understand."

"I will tie and gag you if you do not let me finish," Zevran warned, playfully, and Lichae didn't respond because he knew that Zevran was likely to make good on his word. "Where was I? Ah, yes. I would love to bring you and your Mabari along with me, but the Wardens need a leader. I think you have done quite a fine job. So until a Warden from Orlais comes, as Alistair said he would send for, I think they need you."

"He's sending for someone from Orlais?" Lichae blinked.

"Yes. And as soon as the other Wardens arrive, then I will return and sweep you into the night, and it will all be very mysterious and romantic."

"You promise." It wasn't really a question.

"And a Crow never breaks a promise. Well, unless it's profitable to do so."


	2. Bards Know Things

_Title: Bards Know Things_

_Theme: Love_

_Characters: Lichae (M!Mahariel Warden), Leliana, mentions of other companions_

_Spoilers: None_

_Setting: Dragon Age Origins - Dalish Camp (But not the Warden's.)_

_Notes: I couldn't bring myself to write something pure lovey, so maybe just Lichae trying to figure his feelings out will be okay. Oh Lichae, you're such an innocent hippie. And also kind of a girl with all of these FEELINGS._

* * *

><p>"Leliana, I have a question. Do you have a moment?"<p>

Leliana looked up from her lute, then smiled. "I always have a moment, my friend." She moved over slightly, then patted the log next to her that she was sitting on. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I've just been...thinking." Lichae sat, and Leliana smiled when she realized he'd taken off most of his armor. His missing boots were no surprise - it seemed like he only wore them when he needed to. As it was, he was only wearing his shirt and pants and gloves now. There was probably a pile of leather and chain mail somewhere.

"What about?" Leliana set her lute down, carefully, and for a few moments there was only the cracking of the fire and the distant quiet chattering of Dalish. It was near night which meant a great many of the Dalish were settling in to sleep. The younger ones had all be gathered and captured and placed into their beds, and more than one lullaby drifted on the breeze.

"Earlier, that couple. Do you remember?" Lichae looked into the fire. "The man, he didn't have his _vallaslin_. That is, his facial tattoos." Lichae looked at Leliana, pointing at his own face and the blue markings that decorated it. "It's very important to us. It means we're adults." The elf looked back at the fire. "Even though he wasn't an adult, that girl was willing to marry him. That's love, right?"

"Love? I suppose so. But love can be a great many things." Leliana nodded. "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"No, no. Abelas. Let me...How to ask this?" Lichae frowned. "Leliana. You've been in love, haven't you?"

"I have." Leliana smiled. "I know the feeling well. That's why I'm so happy when I know that others are feeling it."

"What's it like?" Lichae looked from the fire to Leliana.

Leliana blinked at Lichae, looking surprised a moment. "You've never felt love?"

"I've felt love, I think. But it's different, isn't it? I mean, I love my birth clan, and my new clan with us running around. But that's a different kind of love. Like Sten's love for cookies, or Alistair's love of fine cheese."

"That is very true." Leliana smiled. "This is about Zevran, isn't it?"

Lichae straightened. "No, it's…" The elf sighed, slouching. "...Please don't tell him. I don't even know for sure. I thought you would just be the best person to ask...Oh, never mind." Lichae stood, resting a hand on the back of his neck. "Maybe I'm just sick."

"If it's love, you may be," Leliana said, taking his hand and tugging him back down to sit. "You enjoy your time with him?"

"Well, yes-"

"Even time outside of your tent?" Leliana patted the elf's hand gently.

"Of course I do!" Lichae's ears turned the tiniest bit pink. "I like our talks, and listening to his stories, and even the training. Even when I get bruises." He paused, then looked off to the side. "Though the bruises aren't so bad. And Zevran really is good at massages."

Leliana smiled, resting her hands in her lap. "And does your stomach do little flips? Does your heart skip a beat?"

"Well, sometimes..."

"And I suppose you just feel funny and at peace around him?" Leliana smiled when Lichae nodded. "You know, when he's around you smile more. I'm afraid you may be in love, my friend."

"...This is terrible!" Lichae said after a short pause. The volume of his voice and the tone, as if he'd just been told of a death, made a few people look over.

"What? Why is it so terrible?" Leliana asked, looking confused. "Love is a good thing, no?"

"No, it's not!" Lichae heavy a heavy sigh and frowned, seeming quite distressed. "He can't know," he said, quickly. "I'll just have to get through this. It's not like I have to tell him."

"Well, I'm sure you have your reasons, but I'm not sure love is something you can just brush off." Leliana smiled.

Lichae lifted his head when he heard someone call his name. He looked over his shoulder and, spotting Zevran making his way over, he stood. "Leliana, please, don't mention anything," he whispered, before stepping over the log and meeting Zevran halfway.

Looking now, Leliana smiled. It was certainly love, from the way Lichae lit up to the way he looked relaxed. Zevran too had changed, though Leliana doubted anyone else had noticed. The Crow was guarded in some things, but his smile was different, and Leliana had no fear that either of their Wardens were going to be killed anytime soon.


End file.
